Kink
by SereneDream
Summary: Sometimes exploring ways to spice up your marriage can be fun... REIGNS/OC ONE SHOT


Here's something new... I don't own anything but my character Cara. Enjoy, and leave feedback ;)

XXX

There she sat, along the side of the bar directly in his line of vision. Her whispy dark hair outlined her face, accentuating her electric eyes but she didn't dare look his way. Instead a playful smirk pulled at her glossy pink lips, knowing his gaze weighed heavy.

Roman cradled his beer bottle in his hands, slowly sipping as he continued to watch on. He kept note of how many men checked her out as they passed, a few pondering the idea of taking the empty seat beside her and maybe buy her a drink. It was normal for this jealousy to feel as if it'd burst through his veins, but with a deep breath he kept calm as excitement quickly took over.

Leaning back in his chair, his breath caught in his throat as she ran her index finger against her bottom lip, smoothing her lipstick slowly, teasingly. She knew he was watching yet using her body to tease him instead of direct eye contact.

He watched as a long, blonde haired pretty boy slowly approached, shining a smile as he extended his hand invitingly. She returned a smile, placing her hand in his as she introduced herself to him.

He felt a shiver run through his being as he read her lips. _Cara_ , he imagined her sweet voice say.

Pretty boy smiled again, motioning for the bartender to come over. He ordered whatever for himself, pausing before she ordered a Dirty Martini, go figure.

The waitress tending the area Roman sat in came around, smiling his way. "Can I get you another?" She asked, pointing to his now empty bottle. He nodded, grabbing for his wallet as she ventured off to the bar. He sucked in a deep breath, returning his attention to Cara.

He admired the curves of her body, from what he could see, knowing this guy was as well. The white of her skin tight dress made her glow, like some sexed up angel sent down to fulfill his every need. Smirking to himself, he could just envision that glorious thought.

His jealously soon turned into something exciting as he watched her place her hand on the man's shoulder, giggling at something he had said. Her eyes were lustful, yet not for this man pulling out every move to round up this beauty. Roman grabbed a hold of either sides of the table, feeling as though he'd jump out of his skin. She was driving him crazy, with every bat of her lash and smile pulling at her plump lips. But his thoughts halted as the waitress returned with his beer.

"Here you go," she said, placing the opened bottle in front of him.

"Thanks," he said, loosening his grip and turning his attention to her.

"You here by yourself?" She asked, having eyed him as soon as he ordered his first drink at the bar.

Roman shrugged. "Sort of... I'm waiting for my wife."

The waitress smiled, feeling some sort of defeat. "She's one lucky girl."

Roman chuckled, holding out the five dollar bill for his beer. "I think it's me who's the lucky one."

The waitress grabbed the bill, winking her eye before she sauntered away to tend to the rest of her section.

"Did you wanna get out of here?" He could hear the blonde ask from across the way.

But listening to her response was so familiar by now, Roman beat her to it.

 _"This is as far as I go,"_ he mouthed, imagining her voice delivering the ego blow.

Of course the blonde was disappointment and Roman knew that was one hell of an understatement. But he smiled and shook her hand, thanking her for their conversation and placing a ten dollar bill on the bar top. Roman watched as the man walked away with whatever dignity he had left.

He smirked, his eyes finally meeting with her's. "Let's go," he mouthed, but if he was any closer it might as well been a growl.

She stood from her stool, grabbing her purse as she headed for the exit. Roman sucked back the rest of his beer, following behind. He took a deep breath, exhaling sharply as he tries to contain himself. Her dress looked a hell of a lot shorter then when she first walked into this place. But that could have been his animalistic tendencies burning within and the fact that he wanted her more than ever.

The breeze of a summer's night cooled his hot skin as the doors shut behind. He searched around the parking lot, scoping the brunette as she slowly walked through the parked cars and venturing down the sidewalk in the direction of the hotel that was a few businesses down.

He was following close behind, but he let her enter the hotel through the hotel doors first. Through the glass windows he could see her standing in front of the elevators, waiting with a few others. He decided to wait, uncertain if he could even contain himself in an elevator surrounded by strangers who would most likely disapprove of a public sex act.

He anxiously sighed as she finally entered the elevator, a smirk on her face once she noticed he was watching from outside.

He could have sworn he pressed the button a million times, angered that it seemed to be taking ages for the elevator to appear. But once they had, he presses the button to the seventh floor repeatedly until he reached his destination.

He briskly strolled down the halls, approaching the numbered door _7012_ at the corner of the hall.

He was so blinded by lust as he dug for his key card, jamming it into the slot that he didn't realize someone stood right behind him.

Cara placed her hands over his eyes, pressing her body against his enough to make him shudder.

"Guess who?" She purred.

Chuckling, he quickly had her pressed against the door as he ravished her neck with his lips. "Mmm... My wife," He mumbled, his hands grabbing for her hips. She giggled as he lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his hips, finding his lips with hers.

She grabbed the key card from his hand, slipping it into the slot while Roman kept his mouth busy.

"I feel like clawing my nails against the bed sheets... Care to join me?" She moaned, leaning her head back as he kicked open the door and heading straight for the bed.

"You drive me crazy," he mumbled, his hands raising the white material of her dress over her hips.

"Oh I know," she whispered, arching her back. "I saw you a couple times, across the bar. You looked a little tense, Mr. Reigns."

"God, you don't know how many times I wanted to boot that kid outta the way and drag you out of there," he growled, slipping his shirt over his head.

"It never gets easier, huh?"

"It's exciting... But I'm never gonna get over the jealousy, baby," he said, pulling her dress over her head. His mouth ravished her bare flesh, her moans enough to send him close to the edge.

"Fair enough," she breathed, her own hands against his warm chest. "Not like you have anything to be worried about it... I like my men like you; Tall, dark with expert hands. I bet you blondie had nothing on you."

"And there's not going to be anything left on you," he chuckled, pulling at her frilly lace underwear at an agonizingly slow pace.

"Not if I get to you first," she purred, tugging at the belt buckle securing his jeans. "Maybe I'll be in control tonight... Maybe I'll tie you down to this bed and make you scream my name."

" _Kink_ y..." Roman chuckled, letting her push him onto the bed and straddling his lap just like she envisioned this night was going to end.


End file.
